universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda the Panda
Amanda is a cuddly panda bear from Toyworld, who often spens her time playing tricks on Oscar. She is also the owner of the Dragon's Diner and Kung Fu Club. Entrance: Snake in the Grass Amanda makes her way by crawling across some grass. Move Origin Amanda once sang "The Snake is in the Grass", a made up song, on her first day of purchase in the car. Neutral B: Bamboo Helmet Amanda gets out her Dad's helmet and swings it forwards. Since it does high knockback, she can't charge the attack. She can use the helmet to keep weapons such as projectiles and powers away from her. Before swinging the helmet, hold B and Amanda can use it in different ways by turning direction. Forwards Amanda dashes forward on the helmet like a stampede causing major damage and knockback to anyone she crashes into. Upwards Amanda guards her head with the helmet. This will keep her body open to attacks but the head invulnerable. Release B to take the helmet off so she can move around freely. Downwards Amanda will use the bottom of the helmet as a cockpit and rides it. The helmet causes damage to anyone she touches. If she starts the ride in midair she can fly with it. When flying in midair press A to perform a kind of aerial attack with bamboo chopsticks. Press B during the ride and the helmet explodes, Amanda safely jumping off it. If you do this in the air, the explosion happens and the helmet falls to the ground. If the top of the helmet hits an opponent, they will be smashed or buried into the ground. If the cockpit of the helmet lands on somebody's head, their land speed will slow down and their controls will be reversed. After a short while, the helmet is taken off. Move Origin Amanda commonly uses her Dad's helmet as a ship. Her Dad uses it at war against the poachers. Here, she also uses it as an attack. Side B: The Dragon's Diner Amanda waves her Red Snooky which makes a noise to cue a Chinese Dragon to enter the battlefield. As soon as the dragon shows up, Amanda jumps into the stage background and heals herself with noodles. Once her damage ends at 0%, she will get full and stop eating but she stays at the back of the stage. Meanwhile, the dragon is able to fly around the stage and attack by crashing into characters or breathing fire by pressing the A button. However, if he gets hit by an attack causing 30% or over, he will fly away and not come back for 20 seconds. This is the only way to make Amanda hop back on the stage. Attacking the dragon does not count to any of Amanda's damage. Move Origin The Chinese Dragon is used as Amanda's alarm clock. She wakes up every morning by the dragon roaring at her. Amanda also enjoys eating noodles, along with bamboo. Up B: Snooky Soar Glide Amanda does an uppercut with her black snooky and then uses it to float slowly like a parachute. The higher Amanda is from the stage's main base, the stronger the wind will be which pushes back opponents. When parachuting, press A and Amanda will try to catch someone with the snooky. If she does, she will shove them to the ground increasing their darkness. When uppercutting, press A to make Amanda spin around and use the snooky as a blind fold turning her into "Agent Snooky Panda". In this form, Amanda has more space on the stage making it much harder to KO her even at a high damage percentage. If an opponent tries to grab Agent Snooky Panda, they will only get the snooky turning the agent back to normal Amanda. If this happens, Amanda will try to convince the opponent to instantly throw it back. She says "Bring me back my snooky. Now!". If the snooky is thrown during her speech, she will calm down. If too late, she will refuse the snooky saying "No! Not now! NOW!". If Amanda asks the opponent it for the 3rd time and is too late, she'll chase and grab him or her and rolls them off the stage. Amanda uses the red snooky to recover if someone else has her black snooky. This snooky causes fire damage but won't let her glide, grab or transform. NOTE: Amanda has the least patience without the snooky while with the snooky, she has the most. Move Origin As rough as Amanda is, she cannot be happy at all without her two Snookies. One day, she found her 2nd snooky (the red one) and all the toys had to gather round because both Snookies were engaged and eventually got married. So she now has to carry both pieces of silk wherever she goes. Everytime she doesn't have both of them, Amanda goes impatient and goes on the rampage until she is given them without her noticing. Down B: The Cuteness Trick Amanda shows her cuteness to the camera. Anyone next to her will be distracted and stop. The more damage Amanda has, the longer characters will stop for. This is because her cuteness ability lets people feel very sorry for her at a lot of damage. After the distraction, Amanda cannot be damaged for 10 seconds by anyone distracted by the move. Move Origin Amanda uses this trick to fool her opponents when doing Kung Fu. It's one of her strongest techniques. Final Smash: Dark Amanda Darkness will surround Amanda turning her into her darkness form. This makes her invincible and UnKO'able and stays in this form for 30 seconds. In this amount of time, she has a new moveset: Neutral B: Bulgy Eye Cute Attack Dark Amanda shoots 2 big yellow eyes which launch forward and home into an opponent. When it touches someone, they will stick into them and give them damage. Charging the attack increases the speed of the launch and the damage it does (4-10%). This will also high pitch the character's voice. Side B: KO Kape Dark Amanda tries to catch someone with a big snooky cape, causing 120% damage. Its range depends on the opponent's darkness since Dark Amanda wants to be the only baddy. After catching someone, she will throw them right off stage them instantly Kruel KOing them no matter how many stocks they have, opponents are left or damage Amanda has. The move causes 120% so it definetly does Kruel KO. The match won't end if there are any other opponents left but the move can keep the character off stage forever regardless of the number of stocks. Up B: Roll in Joy Dark Amanda rolls around happily, causing strong damage and knockback to anyone she touches. Move Origin Whenever Amanda is truly happy, she rolls over and yips in joy. Down B: Bamboo Warrior Dark Amanda slides across with a bamboo stick as a powerful attack. Move Origin Dark Amanda is an original version of Amanda. She was going to be an unlockable Os-kart Racer. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound 1: Grrr! KO Sound 2: *Roars like a Grizzly Bear* Star KO: "Bring me back my Snooky!" Screen KO: *Smashes the screen with her Red Snooky.* Up Taunt- Does the Go Amanda dance. Side Taunt- Says "Bam.. BOO!" as a joke. Down Taunt- Slurps some noodles saying "mmm". Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Holds a trophy saying "Shut up and listen to the master who won this thing!" in a speech bubble. Option #2: Her and her Panda Pals walk away with the chinese dragon. Option #3: Does the Go Amanda dance. Losage: Sits, turning her back and then farts. Normal Attacks Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Does a powerful fist punch with her Black Snooky. (Or Red if somebody else has the Black Snooky. This does Fire Damage.) Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Goes "Yip! Yip!" and flips happily. Neutral Attack: Punches Combo: Side Tilt: Dash Attack: Down Tilt: Forks the front using her paw. Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Side Smash: Turns and kicks with a comic like explosion. Down Smash: Grab Moves: Note: Amanda can use a combo of different throws in one grab. Grab: Jumps and clings onto the opponent's face. Pummel: Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Hits the opponent behind with her red snooky. Up Throw: Hits the enemy with a couch pillow 3 times. Down Throw: Does the splits. Moveset Music The Dennis Experience - Kung Fu v.2 KO and Taunts Music Facial Vision - Fighting Music for Virtual Ninjas Victory Theme GoAmanda! GoAmanda! List of reactions to Amanda's cuteness # Lee Saunderson and Sonny Slaven: Wow!" # Brad Till: "SO Cute!" # Matthew Whitehead: *Dances* # Harry Bradshaw: "Ahh" # Brodi Welsford: "Awww!" # Amanda: "She's not as cute as me." # Oscar: *Zooms his eyes in awe* # Smash Jarin: *Dances yelling somethings about butterfingers and 43 chars* # Talking Joe: *Strokes his head* # Pete the Cheerful Bus Driver: *Smiles* # Hilary: GOAL! # Edward: "I want Pascelle! I love Pascelle!" # Captain Underpants: *Love hearts.* # Maxwell: *A speech bubble showing the Hnnnng Meme* # Papa Louie: *Nods his head approvingly* # Horrid Henry:NOOOOOOOOO! # Garfield: "I love cute pandas." # Yuuki Ogata: "HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!!!!!!!!!!!" *Dies from cuteness* # Caillou: "You are so cute and adorable." # Action 52: *Cries like in Cry Baby* # Finn Palmer: *Makes silly noises* # Chadtronic: "I'm not gonna lie, that's pretty cute." # Billy Slaven: "I for one welcome our new adorable overlord." # Thin Air: *Calms down a bit* # Tim Carter: "Stand up!" # Angry Boss: Drunk # Bruceton: "It's a cute panda, yes it is!" # Dan Gough: "Careful, this could be very cute." # Grandpa Gorilla: ROAR # Super Minecraft Kid: "Wow...wow! WOW!!!" # Greg Heffley: "" # Harry Hill: "" # Professor Poopypants: "" # Moody Margaret: "" # Otto Hill: "" # Tabatha: "" # Ollie: "" Angry Boss Codec Angry Boss: G G G G R R R R R R R! This panda is trying to funking destroy me! I will hide inside this company! Victor VamPire: What's the matter Angry Boss? Too dazzled to destroy a teddy bear? Angry Boss: BE QUIET BATMAN! THERE'S A ROTTEN TOMATO ON MY ROOFTOP FOR NO REASON! Jeremy Gilman: You're so cute Amanda! Angry Boss: What are you, deaf? She's certainly the opposite of cute. Cheer for the Bossman Fluttershy! Jeremy: Ultimate cheer for the Bossman in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Fluttershy: Yay! Angry Boss: Owen, the room has suddenly become quiet. Owen: Boss, everyone has just died of cuteness. Angry Boss: Are you funking kidding me?! There is nothing cute about a phsycopath panda bear. In fact, I can even spot a secret smile underneath that cheek. I mean, look at her. Maybe she could be an exam teacher. Amanda: You talking about me in there? I'm not cute! I'm chubby! I demand you not to get out now. Angry Boss: OH GOD! (Amazed by Amanda's stalking) Owen: Phew. This gives us time to camp for the night. Amanda: But NOW!!!! (Illuminati sound appears in the Boss' head.) Owen: Oh no! Angry Boss: I FOUND SOMEONE WHO'S ANGRY JUST LIKE ME RAR RAR RAR RAR RAR RAR! Owen: Uh oh! The boss is going to have the ultimate best battle. I'm out of here! Personal Data Height Small Weight Chubby Sickness *Losing her Snooky *Being called cute (As she doesn't think she's cute, but chubby) Powers *Martial arts *Her bamboo helmet *Eating at The Dragons Diner *Using her Snooky *Cuteness *Turning into Dark Amanda Hobbies *Eating noodles *Teaching Kung-fu *Interrupting Oscar's naps *Asking for something not now, but NOW *Kicking butts and taking names in the cutest way possible Nationality *China Classic Safari Story Pawlette Swaps * Amanda * Comic Amanda Trivia *Amanda is the first character to be animated completley out of props (not counting the Final Smash). *She is also the first moveset to use Super Smash Bros. Brawl sound effects. *This is the first request taken as well as the first self-request taken. *Amanda is one of the 8 playable characters who is aware of All Star Smashers. The others being Sonny Slaven, Brad Till, Brodi Welsford, Smash Jarin, Hilary, Yuuki Ogata and Billy Slaven. Category:Playable Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Badass Category:Strong Character Category:Powerful Category:Overpowered Category:Chinese Category:Oscar Land Category:Toyworld Category:Plush Category:Kid Category:Panda Category:Not Kung Fu Panda Category:Martial Artist Category:Multiple Personalities Category:Angry Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Grumps Category:Hero or Villain Category:OP as FUCK! Category:MOVESET TO OP PLZ NERF Category:OP Category:Characters that can defeat Thanos Category:Cults Category:People called Amanda Category:Kung Fu Master Category:Supa Master of Kung Fu Category:People who demand for it now